The Bad End
by yoshi3000
Summary: With the war won and a "new world" formed, the Wattersons returns only to find there are consequences for their inaction that only lead to the family shattering into pieces. This is a one shot side story to Steven Universe Blackthorned and will thus have crossovers. This would all take place after Season 3 of Steven Universe Blackthorned (chap 16-33). Rated M for reasons.


**(The author is in his office with the Watterson family, Penny, and Carrie. Richard has a halo over his head due to the fact that he's dead.)**

 **Yoshi3000: The following is a fanfiction. The Amazing World of Gumball belongs to Ben Bocquelet along with Cartoon Network's Europe Studio Division. (chuckles)**

 **Carrie: This is going to be dark, isn't it?**

 **Yoshi3000: Yeah, this isn't going be a happy story to read.**

 **(The family groans except Richard)**

 **Richard: It can't be that bad. What could possibly go wrong?**

 **Anais: With our family, everything.**

* * *

 **The Bad End**

 **An Amazing World of Gumball fanfic**

* * *

 **A/N: This fanfiction takes places after the events of Season 3 of Steven Universe Blackthorned (chapters 16-33). To simply recap, this Watterson family were citizens of the world of FusionFall put under the rules of the conqueror Elvin. While most were fighting against Elvin passively or brazenly, the Watterson willfully chose to serve Elvin. After some events leading to a death in the family, Nicole was allowed to leave with her kids, Carrie, and Penny. Now with the new world formed after Elvin's defeat, the Watterson returns to the "new world". Now…they'll have to face the consequences of their choices. At least Nicole will…in this story.**

* * *

 _(Unknown motel, Vice, Outer Towns, CN-Zen Kuro)_

Nicole Watterson looked up at the bathroom motel and the reflection a weary mess full of shame and regret. 41 and hitting rock bottom. Where did it all go wrong, she thought. And then it hit her…

* * *

 _(Flashback, Planet FusionFall)_

 _Her mistake was not doing anything at all. Her family and her town were a part of the FusionFall at a certain neighborhood in_ _ **the Suburbs**_ _called Lil' Elmore. It was a safe place to raise your kids and live your life to the fullest. But then, Fuse came to town five years later. With the Terrafusers came down and nothing went to shit, everyone prepped for war. That was when Nicole made her first mistake by listening to Felicity Parham. It was at a meeting to discuss planning, she and the rest of the parents were there._

 _"This is ridiculous, you won't send your capable to help us. This affects all of us!" Dexter said not believing what he was hearing._

 _"I'm not sending my son or any of our kids for training to fight these monsters." Felicity said snobbishly. "You're already protecting us."_

 _"Mrs. Parham, please reconsider. We need everyone's help." Double D remarked._

 _"My answer is no." Felicity said._

 _"And who the hell do you expect to risk our lives to protect you when you refuse to fight?" Mojo Jojo said clearly enraged._

 _Surprisingly, Dexter and Mojo Jojo were on the same boat on wanting to strangle this snob. Ben got in front of them and turned to Felicity._

 _"Well you at least consider help funding the war effort or forming a safe spot for soldiers to recover." Ben said being civil._

 _"Hell no. Just keep the pathways clear for imports to come in and keep this Fusion mess under control." Felicity said getting in Ben's face._

 _Double D had to hurry the other three guides become it came to blows. Nicole thought that was the right thing to do to protect her own kids. This was come to bite them in the ass later. Mojo Jojo (with help from Dexter) discretely leaked the meeting to the news. Lil' Elmore suffered a major blow economically and people there were considering tantamount with "scum". The Fusion creatures oddly didn't end up attacking Lil' Elmore, while other places were heavily damaged. By the end of the war, Saki and Crusher were hailed as heroes. She thought it was all over, but then soon after Elvin came. Once again, she chose to stick by Felicity. When Elvin came to their town, Felicity pulled up the same refusal, but this time it leads to her and most of the town getting killed. Richard had offered to work for him to which he welcomed. Nicole had gone along with it because her "id" was in motion for self-preservation for her and her family. Thus, she became a hypocrite letting the kids take jobs with Elvin in the new war. Nicole's intelligence and competence lead Elvin to be rather merciful as a boss. It was kind of sad when the blood lusting and rapist conqueror is a better boss than Mr. Yoshida at the Rainbow Factory. That mercy extended to the kids, but not to Richard. Richard was an idiot and Elvin had little tolerance for him. However, the latest incident where Richard ate a meal meant for Queen Frankie was the final straw. He was promptly killed, but Nicole found that her kids (along with Carrie) didn't feel any sadness for his death. They were numbed to it... Thus, Nicole was given a ticket to leave. She could have left and joined the rebellion with what information she did but she chooses to run with her runs. They stayed up in space watching the entire battle._

* * *

After the battle was won, they returned coming to the "new planet" formed. This was when those consequences reared its ugly head. When they were IDed, they weren't exactly met with open arms. Many called them traitors and worse for not helping at all. Taeko wanted them executed at first, but he wanted to be better than Elvin so they were spared. They weren't exactly treated well by the public. Unlike most others, Lil' Elmore was brought over and its citizens except Richard. This didn't bode well with fighters who had love ones die and not be brought back. Felicity tried to push her weight around only to be meet with a bullet to the skull courtesy of another Elmore parent who had enough. Lil' Elmore virtually became a slum and the Rainbow Factory sold the town out to save itself. Unlike the rest of them, Yuki, Masami, and Mr. Yoshida had fought with the rebellion (a bit late in the failed first attack, but they were respected for their bravery in saving the injured). Nicole couldn't get a job because as they said, "They refused to hire scum like her." Hell, Yuki doesn't talk to Nicole anymore. The factory had moved to Zen Central City crippling Elmore further. At the very least, the KND begrudgingly accepted Anais into their ranks, but she had to go the Wilds for basic training. Gumball, Penny, Darwin, and Carrie decided to leave as well for the Pokémon regions for a stable career as trainers. Nicole remembered the words had.

 _Gumball put the last of his clothes in his backpack as it he zipped it closed. He wore a different consisted of a dark hoodie, pants, and boots. Penny, Darwin, and Carrie were dressed similarly._

 _"Gummypuss, do you have to leave? It's not safe out there." Nicole said worriedly._

 _"Mom, this place is dead and rotting. I know if we go outside Elmore's borders, we're at risk. But we don't care. We're leaving and this will be the last time you see me or any of us." Gumball remarked,_

 _"But what about Anais?" Nicole asked._

 _"Don't you get it? Anais isn't coming back. She took the chance to get out the ghetto and we're going to as well. Sorry Miss Mom, we have to do this." Darwin said as the four left into the night. "Goodbye."_

Nicole was now all alone, and things only got worse. The town of Elmore had soon essentially become the city of Vice. Basically, the Sin capital of the world. Nicole was among those swallowed in the darkness of it all. Stuck with few options, Nicole ended up having to sell the only thing she had left.

* * *

Nicole was all caught up with her revisiting of memories to now. There wasn't much more to remember after that. At 41, Nicole still looked youthful with a bit of tiredness. Her body still lean from her former days as a martial artist. Modest chest, wide hips, and the works. Why was this important? Well, Nicole needed to look good if you sold your body. She had just finished with a client evident by the fact she had his semen trailing down her backside and some splattered on her face. She silently showered and got dressed. Nicole looked a bit different by having a few piercings here and three wearing clothes she used a wear as a younger adult. A pink sweater that exposed one of her shoulders modified to bear her midriff, a black belt with a gold buckle, and a white short skirt. Nicole was now in the motel bedroom getting her purse along with her pay. The client was ironically enough a Rainbow Factory employee.

"Of all the people I had to fuck, it was him." Nicole thought bitterly. "Least he was a decent tipper. An extra 600 is always nice."

Nicole got on her high heels and left the room off to call it a night for tonight. It's depressing what happened to the Wattersons and the Elmore. Most were stuck in the darkness of Vice, a cycle of debt, drugs, sex, violence, and corruption. Gumball, Penny, Carrie, Darwin, and Anais at least had a chance at a new life. Richard? In hell for his inaction. He actually tried to convince King Yemma that he didn't deserve hell only to get some choice words.

 _"_ _ **Let me get this straight. You try to justify that because you were a good dad, I should you up into Heaven. Might I remind you, that you're not a great dad. You're a lazy slacker. You choose the easy out of things. You chose not to fight because that was too hard, you choose to serve Elvin, and you choose to still act like a fat idiot resulting in your well-timed death. Besides, your death has only lead to your family shattering. So, no, Richard, it's hell for you."**_

The rest of the family wasn't better off. Anais was battling depression from leaving her family behind, Gumball had re-adopt his old name Zach, Darwin had his innocence shattered, and Penny and Carrie still had survivor's guilt. The "new worlds" was still a good place, but it had plenty of ugly scars.

* * *

(A/N: I admit that the reason I wrote this was me having Gumball on the mind. I realized that I never revealed what happened to the Watterson family. I looked back on the episode "The Blame" and an idea was made into his short piece. Admittingly, another angsty sad piece. I do need to practice my hand at different genres. Edited at 10/9/17 for grammar and spelling.)


End file.
